Yo Sufriendo Y Tu Felicidad Es Aun Tan Extraña
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: No es que me guste, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Amarte es lo peor que jamas me habia pasado. Odiarte es... imposible. Este sufrimiento parece no terminar nunca, olvidarte es darme cuenta de que nuevamente estoy pensando en ti. Kai x Yuriy x Bryan.
1. Inicio Sin Introduccion

**YO SUFRIENDO Y TU FELICIDAD ES AUN TAN EXTRAÑA**

**Kai x Yuriy x Bryan**

**Disclaimer: _Beyblade no me pertenece_**

**Advertencias: _Yaoi_**

**Rating: _K _**

**Dedicado a: _Meister Kinde y 1967_**

_No es que me guste, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Amarte es lo peor que jamas me habia pasado. Odiarte es... imposible. Este sufrimiento parece no terminar nunca, olvidarte es darme cuenta de que nuevamente estoy pensando en ti._

Nota: Pensamientos de Kai

* * *

¿Cómo definir el estado en el que me encuentro? 

Patético.

Jamás había experimentado tanto estrés, ni mi corazón había latido más rápido al ver a alguien, ni ponerme tan nervioso al escuchar su voz...

El solo pensar en que estare sufriendo todo el día me quita el ánimo. Pero cuando recuerdo que voy a verte, Yuriy, aunque sea en sus brazos, me hace sonreir...

Me da emoción y coraje cuando me miras con esos increibles ojos azules que solo he visto en tí, me hablas con tu hermosa voz y tocas mi piel de forma suave y tan placentera que no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sonreirte... hasta que él llega y te besa, provocando en mi un odio terrible, entonces apartas tus bellas manos de mí para tocarlo a él.

Pero no tiene mucho que esto comenzó, lo único que se es que cada vez se pone peor, cada vez duele más saber que nunca serás para mí, por más que tú o yo lo deseemos... él te ama mucho más de lo que yo lo hago, y no puedo hacer nada. Solo aceptarlo, él te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo y ha pasado casi toda su vida a tu lado, protegiéndote y amándote de una forma que me complace, sabiendo que aunque yo no pueda estar contigo para cuidarte, lo vas a tener a él. Y el nunca va a dejarte, Yuriy.

El primer dia que te conoci realmente no sentí nada hacia tí, más que respeto y admiración por tu poder y belleza, pero si hubiera sabido que por tu culpa me encontraría así, entonces hubiera preferido no conocerte.

¿Que estoy diciendo?

¡Haberte conocido es lo mejor que me ha sucedido!

Antes, cuando me levantaba de la cama solo pensaba en lo aburrido que iba a ser el día, pero ahora tengo un maravilloso objetivo en mi mente, y ese no es nadie más que tú. Pero tú no lo sabes...

He sabido disimularlo perfectamente bien, solo alguien tan inteligente y habil como yo ha logrado engañar incluso a los más observadores. Y es que muchas veces, cuando he tenido la oportunidad de tocarte, abrazarte y si acaso, besarte, me he contenido y disimulado; haciendoles creer a todos que me da lo mismo, es más, que prefiero ahorrarme todas esas muestras de afecto sin sentido.

Y los he engañado a todos menos a uno, incluso a Bryan quien es uno de mis mejores amigos y tu prometido, el hombre con el que vas a casarte y va a cuidarte enternamente, oficialmente dentro de 5 días...

¿Como se te ocurre invitarme a tu boda?

Como si yo fuera a faltar a algo tan importante.

Recuerdo la primera y única vez que me has dicho que me querías. Jamás olvidaré ese día, sueño con que hubieramos llegado a más. Lo peor es que yo nunca te he dicho que te quiero tambien, lo mucho que deseo poder besar tus labios y el resto de ti si me lo permites, acariciar esa delicia de cuerpo que tienes, escucharte pronunciar mi nombre en la oscuridad, sabiendo que estás disfrutandolo tanto como yo, demastrarte lo mucho que te amo y todo lo que tengo para darte y que te quedes conmigo para siempre.

Yo tengo muchas cosas que a ti te hacen falta, Yuriy...

Tengo un hogar estable, una casa la cual es mia completamente y no tengo que pagar una renta que cada vez se va más de mis manos. Tambien tengo muchos autos, y podría comprarte el que tu quieras, podría comprarte el perro de la raza que siempre has deseado, pero el tamaño del pequeño departamento en donde vives apenas y alcanza para tí y para Bryan. El dinero que tengo en el banco alcanzaria para cualquier antojo que tuvieras... y cualquier fantasia que quisieras realizar.

Eres lo más importante de mi vida, y el solo pensar que dentro de unos días estarás intercambiando tu libertad con alguien a quien tambien quiero mucho, pero que odio como nadie tiene una idea, me causa asco y me provoca solo odiarlo más, sabiendo que en tu lista donde él tiene el primer lugar, yo poseo el segundo.

Si no fuera por él, sería mi boda la que celebrariamos ese día, o pudo haber sido antes. Yo no soy tan cobarte como Kuznetzov... esperar 6 años hasta que por fin se atrevió a pedir tu mano. Yo lo habría hecho desde el primer dia que me di cuenta de que te amaba, pero hubiera logrado que jamás te arrepintieras.

Y lo peor de todo es que mi felicidad esta atada a la tuya completamente. Creeme que almenos me siento tranquilo por que se que a su lado te sientes bien y que lo amas, amor que el corresponde absolutamente.

Y yo fui el de la idea de la boda.

Todo comenzó cuando Ian comenzó a sospechar, por el día en que inconscientemente te tome de la mano cuando Bryan había salido y nos habiamos quedado solos los 3. No se que vió Ian en mis ojos que descubrió en pocos segundos lo que yo habia estado ocultando por meses.

Despues de tomar tu mano la cual estaba sujetando la taza de té que me ofrecias me acerqué a tu cuerpo lo más que pude sin parecer acosador y te dije en un suspiro... "Gracias" tu sólo me brindaste una de esas hermosas sonrisas tuyas que tanto me fascinan y me guiñaste un ojo, dándome a entender que no debía de agradecerlo.

Pero la taza de té no era lo único que quería agradecerte Yuriy... son tantas las cosas que quiero decirte, pero mi orgullo y mi imagen son mucho mas fuertes que mis sentimientos. Siempre me has ayudado, has estado ahi para mi y has soportado mis insultos y regaños por cosas insignificantes. Te había degradado hasta el punto en que yo podía ver perfectamente como pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en tus ojos y amenzaban con caer. Me gustaba verlas, sabía que yo era el que te provocaba ese sufrimiento y no Kuznetzov.

Almenos yo era el dueño de tu dolor.

Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por tí me juré a mi mismo que jamás iba a permitir que nadie más provocara tanta pena y dolor que tuvieras que llorar... así que cuando sospeché que Bryan no iba a pedirte nunca que formalizaran su relación, decidí que era hora de que alguien con cerebro hiciera algo.

Y fuí yo quien le dijo que te propusiera matrimonio.

Jamás te había visto llorar de felicidad ni abrazarme con tanta fuerza. Nunca te había visto tan feliz como ese día. Y todo lo que sufri por saber que iba a perderte para siempre me abandonó al poder ver esa sonrisa tan sincera y llena de alegría que me dirigiste en ese momento.

Entonces me di cuenta de que todo valia la pena, si tu eres feliz Yuriy, aunque sea con otro hombre, yo no voy a hacer nada.

Sé que ustedes no tienen mucha suerte con el dinero... y a pesar de que me gustaria ser el que te mantiene completamente, les voy a dar a tí y a Bryan una pequeña ayuda para que seas aún más feliz. Pero creeme que no me importaria tener el poco dinero que él tiene con tal de tenerte a tí. Creeme que no me importaria vivir en un pequeño apartamento que un mes no tiene telefono, al siguiente no tiene luz, al siguiente se cae a pedazos... si sé que tu estás a mi lado soportandolo todo.

Y a pesar de vivir en esas condiciones ustedes siempre están sonriendo, se ven tan felices cuando en las pequeñas reuniones que organizamos llegan tomados de la mano y con gestos que me hacen ver que no les importa nada mas que el amor que ambos intercambian. Yo quien cuenta con lujos y siempre tengo comida caliente, techo, luz, agua, una cama cómoda, jet privado y cualquier porquería que se me ocurra comprar... continuo sufriendo. Y sufrire por toda mi vida si no hago algo con esto que siento por tí.

Recuerdo como llegabas a mi mansión en tu carro usado de hace varios años que poco le faltaba para quedar completamente inservible y tocabas la puerta como si fueras un completo extraño, sabiendo que mi mansión es tu casa y puedes entrar en ella en el momento que quieras y hacer lo que te plazca. Entonces me avisaban que estabas ahí y dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo y te abrazaba, sonriendo por saber que era a mi a quien acudias en tus noches de soledad y sufrimiento cuando Bryan se hartaba y se iba de tu mediocre departamento, dejándote completamente solo y en un estado deplorable.

Pero tu sabías en esos momentos y para siempre que yo he estado ahi y lo estaré hasta que mi cuerpo aguante. O hasta que este sufrimiento acabe conmigo. No importa lo que pase primero, mientras yo pueda ayudarte siempre voy a hacerlo.

Esas noches te daba de cenar todo lo que pedías, que casi siempre era algo pequeño y obligado, pero yo sabía que te gustaba. Luego veíamos alguna pelicula o serie, cualquier cosa que te distrajera, hasta que acababa y me contabas como había comenzado su discución esa vez, cuales eran las idioteces que te había dicho Bryan esa noche y si el estúpido se atrevio a ponerte una mano encima o a tocarte sin tu permiso, cosa que solo pasó una vez cuando había descubierto la pequeña mordida que yo te había dejado sin querer la noche anterior al querer probar por primera vez tu blanca piel, la cual sabia exquisita en la vida real, mucho mejor que todas las veces con las que me habia soñado en la cama a tu lado.

Pero tú no estabas ahí por mi. Si no por Bryan... lo sé, es patético.

Despues de eso me di cuenta de que eras inalcanzable. No me convenía tocarte nuevamente por que el celoso de tu novio era capaz de lastimarte físicamente, aunque fuera un poco, debes de saber que yo jamás te tocaría con fuerza o crueldad, solo con amor y protección.

Pero eso a ti no te importa. No se que es lo que tanto te gusta de ese perdedor.

¿Por que eres tan cruel conmigo Yuriy? No puedo olvidarte ni un segundo. Cuando por fin consigo algo que me distrae llegas tu de repente a mi mente, alimentándome con sueños igual de patéticos que yo y mis sentimientos... para soltarme y no ayudarme jamás.  
¿Por que tuve que enamorarte de ti? Mi vida era perfecta. No me preocupaba mas que el dinero, el beyblade, las caidas de la bolsa de valores y lo mucho que subian mis acciones cuando se recuperaban.

Pero eso ya no me importa ahora, tú eres lo único por lo que me levanto siempre, tu nombre es lo más hermoso del universo... Yuriy... el nombre es perfecto para tí. Es perfecto para lo que siento y para todo... este sufrimiento lleva tu nombre, no tiene ningún objetivo ni libertad, no puedo cambiarlo y no me permito quererlo.

Tengo un problema que finalmente he aceptado. Te quiero Yuriy. No solo eso... te amo, como a nadie o nada jamás había hecho. El amor es algo tan odioso y repugnante que nunca puede olvidar que está ahí. No te abandona. Nunca deja de doler. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que me gusta...

No se que es lo que haces para que todo mi mundo gire en torno a tí. Todo lo que hago en el día esta planeado con tal de que pueda verte o hablar contigo. Aunque me mientas, y me digas que lo nuestro nunca va a acabar, yo estoy seguro... de que en el momento en que Bryan te despose tu ausencia será eterna.

Yo no solía fumar. Pero ahora es algo que tampoco puedo evitar. Cada vez que enciendo uno es como una nueva oportunidad para que eseas mío, una luz en una noche tan oscura que no podría ver mi mano frente a mis ojos. Pero gracias a ti logro ver todo.

Vas a dejarme... a mí. A Kai Hiwatari. Por quien miles de hombres y mujeres matarían solo para estar a mi lado, para que yo sintiera por ellos siquiera la mitad de las cosas que siento hacia ti.

Realmente no me siento tan solo. Aveces te encuentro en la sombra de mis cortinas, en el aroma a canela del té que me preparo por las noches. Tu sigues y siempre estarás a mi lado, quieras o no, nunca vas a dejarme del todo. Nisiquiera logro entender por que tú. Teniendo a cualquiera, pudiendo elegir a cualquier otro, tenia que ser el mas inalcanzable, el único que prefiere el amor y la fidelidad a la economía y los lujos. Tu felicidad es tan extraña.

A ti nunca te ha importado rodearte de cosas caras o has sentido placer al comprar objetos cuyo valor es mucho más de lo que muchas personas logran ganar en un año.

Yo si siento esa emoción, el deseo de gastar dinero para sentir placer y autocomplacerme. Despues de todo yo no tengo a un Yuriy como Bryan para sentir felicidad.

Pero daría todo por un Yuriy.

Ya amaneció y yo nisiquiera giré a ver el reloj, no me impotaba mientras pudiera sacar todo lo que había guardado tanto tiempo dentro de mí, un dolor que hacia que mi corazón se pudriera. Todo yo. Ya no como, ya no duermo. Solo fumo y grito por tu ausencia.

Lamentablemente... ya no aguanto. No soporto pensar en tí con él. En él contigo. Yo sé que el te ama muchisimo, han estado casi toda su vida juntos, pero te puedo jurar que si tu te fueras de su lado y vienieras a mis brazos, el buscaría a alguien más, y cuando te dieras cuenta Bryan ya sería feliz nuevamente y jurandole amor a otro.

Me encantaria poder elegir a otro. Otro que tomara tu lugar, alguien que no tuviera ya un dueño... y que no se negaría a estar conmigo. No puedo. No me dejan ni mi mente ni mi corazón.

Y el hecho de que vayas a casarte es algo increible. Me dices que no estás nervioso, la emoción que sientes es tan contagiosa que últimamente todos estamos tan felices.

Ahora no solo Bryan ha salido, tu tambien e Ian y yo nos quedamos solos.

Ahora ya no nos acompañas.

Estoy solo.

.-¿Estas llorando, Kai? -me pregunta Ian

Y me doy cuenta de que efectivamente, mis ojos se han humedecido. Jamás me había pasado frente a otra persona, y menos uno de nuestros Neoborg.

.-Tengo sueño, no he dormido bien últimamente - defiendo mi sufrimiento.

Pero se que no lo he convencido.

.-¿Quién no te ha dejado dormir? -se levanta de su sillón frente a mi y se sienta a un lado, junto a mí

.-...

Me gustaria poder pronunciar tu nombre. Pero se escucharía demasiado infiel al estilo ruso.

Estoy tan orgulloso de tí. No solo te has convertido en un hermoso joven, si no que estas a punto de terminar la universidad con tantos honores como estrellas hay en el cielo. Y estoy... pensando en tí. Paso todo el dia pensando en tí.

.-Es por Yuriy¿no es así? -ese enano es demasiado inteligente

.-Si dices algo yo seré quien no te dejará dormir a ti -la amenaza suena tan desesperada que me doy cuenta del patetico estado en el que me encuentro.

.-Tú lo amas Kai. Y sin embargo fuiste tú quien arreglo lo de la boda. Eres tu quien va a pagar la ceremonia, la fiesta y la luna de miel... -su voz es tan hartante

.-Ya callate -le ordeno

Y comienzo a sentir pequeños hormigueos en mi estomago como cuando te tengo cerca. Y no logro recordar cuando fue la última vez que comí algo. Cada vez estoy peor.

Lo único bueno es que Ian no dijo nada más cuando Spencer salió del baño. Si hubiera dicho algo los hubiera asesinado a los dos. Nadie tiene derecho a opinar sobre mis sentimientos. Nadie.

No tardaron mucho en regresar, como siempre tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

Te sientas frente a mí y me tomas de las manos, contengo un intenso sonrojo que amenaza con delatarme.

.-Muchas gracias por todo Kai, enserio...

.-Sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada. Ustedes se merecen esto, son una pareja increible -miento cruelmente- me alegra saber que van a casarse. No se me ocurió un regalo mejor.

Noto como Ian niega lentamente con la cabeza.

.-Cielos, Yuriy. Se nos olvidaron las invitaciones doradas. -te reclama Bryan

.-Es verdad... y mi carro ya no tiene gasolina. -no entiendo¿que son las invitaciones doradas?

.-Pero ustedes ya habían mandado las invitaciones en la mañana -les dice Spencer

Entonces volteas y sonries melancólicamente.

.-Éstas eran especiales para ustedes tres. Tenían cosas que solo ustedes podían ver... pero se quedaron en la imprenta y lamentablemente ya no podremos ir otro dia por ellas, van a tomarse vacaciones.

Ian se levanta y se dirige hacia mí.

.-Vamos por ellas Kai, tu carro aún sigue vivo -me dice, haciendo que me levante sin muchos animos.

.-Gracias Hiwatari -me sonríe Bryan

Idiota. Si no estuvieras tú enfrente, Yuriy, ya lo hubiera golpeado.

Y vuelvo a sentir asco de mi mismo. Se supone que Bryan es mi amigo, que siempre ibamos a apoyarnos en todo. Soy un maldito hipócrita. No puedo esperar por salir de ahí.

No recordaba que Ian iba conmigo hasta que encendí el carro y me reclamó por utilizar el clima tan frío.

.-¿Que crees que estás haciendo? -lo odio tambien

.-Deja de preguntarme cosas, me estas hartando con tus estupideces

Freno con demasiado fuerza y el enano hace un peligroso movimiento hacia el cofre del auto.

.-¡Ten cuidado! -me reclama

.-Púdrete, Ian

Le contesto demasiado irritado. Estuve a punto de chocar. No logro concentrarme en nada.

Entonces hace que me estacione a un lado de la calle. Me pide que apague el auto y guarde silencio cuando se dió cuenta de que estuve a punto de sacarlo.

.-¿Qué te pasa? -ahora se ve serio, preocupado

.-Nada

Miro hacia el frente, como siempre lo he hecho. Nunca hacia abajo. Solo como me han enseñado, a superar todo lo que se me oponga, a aplastar todos los obstaculos. El problema es que tu existencia no es tan fácil de suprimir. No mientras se trate de tí, Yuriy. Entonces no puedo hacer nada.

.-Eres tan hipocrita -baja un poco la ventana

Lo miro con cierto odio, pero tiene razón.

.-Tú no entiendes. No sabes como me siento.

.-No soy un experto en sentimientos, Kai. Pero lo que sientes por Yuriy ya es más que atracción. Das miedo. Estuviste a punto de chocar por venir pensando en él. Y no me digas que no, por que sabes que es verdad. ¿Acaso no puedes solo olvidarlo?

Sonrío cinicamente.

.-Extraño cada parte de su cuerpo, cada color en su rostro, cada sonido que sale de su boca. No es tan facil Ian. Olvidarlo es preguntarle si alguna vez dejaria a Bryan. Es querer ver al sol de noche. No es nada mas que imposible. Pero tú eres tan idioa que no lo entiendes. Y no me extraña, nadie jamás lo hace... soy el único que sufre mientras ustedes tienen su tierra de fantasía... mientras Yuriy y Bryan se aman y a mi me hacen a un lado...

Jamás lo había dicho en voz alta.

Cuando me doy cuenta mi llanto ha salido incontrolablemente y tus brazos se cierran sobre mi cuerpo, sin poder abrazarme completamente. Eres un mini ruso.

.-Va a ser dificil, Kai... pero tienes que olvidarlo. -me dices, comprensivamente o eso quiero creer. Pero nadie puede comprenderme. ¿Por que es tan cruel todo esto?

.-Lo sé

No me importa nada...

.-Es lo mejor para ustedes dos. Su boda es dentro de 5 días y tú vas a pagar todo. Si tanto lo amas entonces deberías entender que a él tambien le va a doler verte sufrir. El te ama, aunque no de la misma mandera en que tu lo haces. Debes entender...

Pero no entiendo. No comprendo nada sobre el amor. Me inunda y siempre está a mi lado, pero me hace sentir tan solo.

.-Quiero estar con Yuriy -le digo a Ian, separandome de sus pequeños brazos que aún me cubrían. -Quiero que sea mío.

.-Yo sé eso. Pero no puedes. Él eligió y solo te queda aceptarlo -me duele... pero si, tengo que aceptarlo. Aunque yo se que no puedo.

.-Amo a Yuriy, Ian. Lo amo más que a nada. Tú no entiendes... -seco mis lágrimas. Me siento tan patético y tan debil -tú nunca me has visto llorar. Fuimos por las invitaciones doradas y no pasó nada especial.

Asiente con la cabeza.

.-¿Entonces no vas a olvidarlo? -me pregunta por última vez

.-No -le respondo. ¿Para que engañarlo?

¿Para que engañarme a mi mismo? Simplemente no puedo olvidarte.

Ian acomoda el asiento un poco más alto.

.-¿Te gusta sufrir?

Esa pregunta me llegó hasta el fondo. No es que me guste... el problema es que amar es sinonimo de sufir. No puedo amarte sin sufrir. No puedo sufrir si no te amo. Y amarte es eterno.

.-Si -le respondo

Ian se voltea.

.-Estás loco. -Sonrie un poco.

Si, estoy loco. Loco por amor. Loco por tí... Yuriy...

.-¿Sabes en donde es la imprenta? -me doy cuenta de que iba manejando sin rumbo

Ian se gira, asustado.

.-Pensé que tú sabías.

Los dos nos reímos.

Le doy mi celular.

.-Márcale a Yuriy -le ordeno

Ian lo rechaza.

.-Hablale tú, se que te gusta escuchar su voz.

Sonrio. Adoro escuchar tu voz.

.-No puedo, estoy manejándo y el camino está cubierto de hielo, no nos hemos patinado por que...

.-Ya entendí. ¿Cual es el telefono de Yuriy? -me pregunta

No puedo escucharte en estos momentos. No quiero que me escuches llorar. Soy tan patético...

.-Es el primero en la lista -le contesto.

Marca el número y noto como Yuriy contesta rápidamente.

_¿Kai?_

Logro escuchar por el alto sonido del aparato.

.-No, soy Ian. ¿En donde está la imprenta?

Escucho la hermosa risa de Yuriy. Luego le da la dirección. Podía haber cortado la llamada, pero por alguna extraña razón, Ian no colgó.

_Gracias Ian. _

_¿Podrías decirle a Kai que lo quiero demasido?_

_Es alguien muy importante para mí, no sé que haría sin él._

_Río un poco más._

_Dile a Kai que lo amo._

No escuché ni vi nada más. Solo supe que no choque por que no había carros ni al frente ni atras del mio.

Pero Ian no me dijo nada. Sabía que yo lo había escuchado todo. ¿Como lo supo?

Cuando me di cuenta del desastre que estaba haciendo con el coche, recupere el control.

Fue entonces cuando sentí el rastro húmedo que había dejado la lágrima en mi mejilla. Ian la había visto.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que llegamos. El bajó sin decirme nada mientras yo me estacionaba frente al edificio para esperarlo.

_¿Podrías decirle a Kai que lo quiero demasido?_

_Es alguien muy importante para mí, no sé que haría sin él._

_Río un poco más._

_Dile a Kai que lo amo._

Y ahora soy yo quien sonrie. Al mismo tiempo otra lágrima es derramada.

_Eres pátetico Kai._

Y tu risa viene a mi mente.

Yo sufriendo y tu felicidad es aún tan extraña... Yuriy

* * *

_Continuará..._

Solo un capítulo más que espero terminar al rato. No dormí en toda la noche, desde las 7 de la noche hasta las 8 de la mañana escribiéndolo y ahora siento que mis ojos ya no pueden más.

Jeje...

Besos y gracias por leer!!


	2. Final Sin Epilogo

**YO SUFRIENDO Y TU FELICIDAD ES AUN TAN EXTRAÑA **

**Kai x Yuriy x Bryan **

**Disclaimer: _Beyblade no me pertenece_ **

**Advertencias: _Yaoi_ **

**Rating: _K _**

**Dedicado a: _Meister Kinde y 1967_ **

_No es que me guste, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Amarte es lo peor que jamás me había pasado. Odiarte es... imposible. Este sufrimiento parece no terminar nunca, olvidarte es darme cuenta de que nuevamente estoy pensando en ti._

Nota: Pensamientos de Kai 

Capitulo 2: Final sin Epílogo 

Mañana es la boda.

No me di cuenta de lo rápido que se pasó el tiempo. Es como si el tiempo se comiera los minutos, acercándome cada vez más a esa fecha.

Y pensar que fue ayer cuando hicimos la fiesta de tu despedida.

Invitamos a todas las personas que ambos conocíamos. Fumamos y reímos toda la noche. Te fuiste hoy cuando había amanecido, aproximadamente a las 9 de la mañana. Te hubieras quedado siquiera a desayunar.  
Te veías terrible, ojeras bajo tus ojos azules, pálido y con el cabello despeinado.

Quien te viera pensaría que tuviste sexo toda la noche. Que tuvimos. Pero los que saben que estuviste aquí también lo estuvieron y vieron lo que paso... y no hicimos nada prohibido.

A pesar de estar sentado aquí solo, cada vez que observo el reloj ya es casi una hora más tarde. Y aunque tengo ganas de dormir, los nervios de mañana me mantienen despierto.

Deseo tanto verte...

Y en eso la puerta de mi cuarto es abierta y apareces tú, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Que te ha pasado? Te ves incluso peor que cuando te fuiste.

Entonces corres hacia mí y te avientas a mis brazos. Tu cuerpo está frío y tiemblas. Corriste desde tu casa hasta mi mansión... son como 30 minutos...

.- ¿Qué te pasa? -te pregunto, sintiendo como te sientas junto a mi en el sillón.

Entonces comienzas a contarme como ocurrió todo.

**..-FLASH BACK-.. **

**POV normal **

Bryan tenía puesto un anillo en el dedo índice. Lo estaba calentando con un encendedor. La figura, un águila bicéfala, estaba al rojo vivo. Yuriy estaba durmiendo en su regazo cubriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo solo con una sábana. Había llegado cansado de la fiesta, tenía mucho sueño y ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse ropa de dormir, solo aventó casi todo al piso, quedándose únicamente en boxers. Luego su futuro esposo lo había recibido y acostado en sus piernas. Aún no se había dormido, pero no iba a tardar mucho...

El lavanda levantó suavemente la sabana, dejando a la vista las hermosas piernas de su novio que tanto le gustaban. Bryan se lamió los labios… iba a disfrutar mucho eso.

Por su parte, Yuriy sintió algo de frío, Bryan lo había destapado. Pero no podía hacer mucho, tenía mucho cansancio y era casi imposible para él abrir los ojos. Aunque si el mayor comenzaba a seducirlo... tal vez no estaría tan cansado como para no aceptar.

.-Espero sepas que eres mío. Nadie más que yo puede tocarte. Tu cuerpo me pertenece, así como cada neurona en tu cerebro. Así como cada gota de su sangre y lágrimas de tus ojos... Olvida a tus amigos ¿Puedes ser únicamente para mi? –le pidió Bryan, aunque había sonado más como una orden. Vaya que se había puesto sentimental el pelilavanda.

.-Soy completamente tuyo –le respondió el pelirrojo.

Bryan tiró la sábana al piso. Casi siempre comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas, besar su cuello y decirle palabras hermosas. Luego subía a sus glúteos y bajaba sus besos al pecho. Y así comenzaban a jugar... hasta que ambos estaban listos y se unían en un acto puro de amor.

Pero esta vez, en lugar de sentir el suave tacto de Bryan en su piel, sintió algo quemándole horriblemente. Escuchó un sonido incómodo, de algo marcando piel viva con fuego. Y el dolor incrementaba.  
Abrió los ojos y el cansancio desapareció. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en ese objeto que lo estaba lastimando.

Se trató de levantar, pero los brazos de Bryan lo detenían.

.- ¿¡Que haces?! –le reclamó el ojiazul, sin poder levantarse aún.

.-Te estoy marcando. Nadie tocará algo que ya tiene dueño, menos cuando se trata de algo que es completamente mió. Es más el miedo que me tienen al amor que sienten por ti. Soy el único que merece tu piel. Yuriy y Bryan. Por siempre. -y enterró aún más el anillo en su muslo, recibiendo un grito de dolor de parte de su novio.

Yuriy se dejó caer al piso, deseando sentir cualquier cosa menos ese ardiente objeto calcinándole la piel.

.- ¡Estás loco! –le reclamó el menor, viendo la marca en su muslo. Era una mancha roja, pero podía distinguir las dos cabezas del águila.

.-Solo por ti, Yuriy –Bryan tomó algo de la mesa que él no pudo ver.

El pelilavanda también se tiró al piso, quedando encima del ojiazul con el objeto entre sus manos.

.-Perdóname –se disculpó, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su prometido –Eso fue por haber regresado tan tarde. No sabía en donde estabas y me tenías muy preocupado. No me gusta que estés tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

.-Ya te dije que fui con Kai y mis amigos. Me divertía mucho y se me hizo muy tarde… ¡Pero no lo justifica!

Yuriy calló cuando los labios de Bryan se juntaron con los suyos.

.-Te amo –le dijo él, cubriéndolo con sus cálidos brazos. –Te amo mucho

Una lágrima bajo por la mejilla de Yuriy. Pero no era llanto, era por dolor.

.-Eres de lo peor. –Yuriy miró la quemadura y correspondió al abrazo de su novio. Le quitó el objeto de su mano. Entonces escribió con el objeto, un plumón permanente, más debajo de la marca que él había hecho "Propiedad de Bryan".

**..- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -.. **

**POV de Kai **

Yuriy cerró los ojos, bloqueando ese recuerdo. Luego los abrió, pero no pudo evitar que pequeñas gotas los cubrieran.

Lo abrasé, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos cerrarse suavemente en mi cuello. Tenía años que no lo veía llorar. Es más, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía conmigo. La única vez que lo había visto había sido con Bryan y por la pérdida de un ser amado.

Pero ahora el motivo era muy diferente.

.- ¿Quieres verla? -me preguntó Yuriy, ya más calmado.

.-Sólo si tú quieres enseñármela - le respondí. Aunque deseaba poder apreciar sus piernas. Nunca me había atrevido a recorrer con la mirada sus piernas como debía de ser por temor a ser descubierto por Bryan, Ian o el mismo Yuriy. Debían de ser blancas, suaves, con músculos marcados y muy hermosas... como desearía poder recorrerlas con mis propias manos.

La lujuria invadió mis sentidos cuando vi a Yuriy desabrocharse el pantalón, bajar el cierre y después soltar la prenda para que cayera al piso. Me hizo sentir más excitación verlo hacerlo que cualquier cosa que me hubiera imaginado antes con él.

Pero pronto esa excitación se esfumó al ver la roja marca en su pierna. Pude ver las dos cabezas del águila, pero la parte más baja estaba negra, era como una costra y no se podía apreciar nada.

Ya no había lujuria. Solo una ira que jamás había sentido, furia y odio hacia Bryan. Pude leer "propiedad de Bryan" abajo de la marca.

.-Si tanto te dolió ¿por qué aceptaste escribirlo? -le pregunté, agachándome hacia la marca y observándola de cerca. La piel de Yuriy se había puesto de un color muy extraño, entre rojo vino y negro. ¿Acaso Bryan estaba loco?

.-Prefería hacerlo yo a él. -Me confesó, y sin subirse el pantalón se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

Me senté a su lado observando sus piernas disimuladamente.

.- ¿Qué paso después? - le pregunté. Vi como cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

.-Tocaron la puerta... eran sus amigos. Al principio me sorprendió no verte con ellos... Bryan me dijo que me fuera a dormir, que ellos iban a divertirse en la casa. Lo obedecí y me fui a la cama, pero hacían mucho ruido y no podía dormir. Me levanté para cambiarme de cuarto, al que está más lejos de la sala, pero cuando salí... -Yuriy se detuvo para respirar. Puso una de sus manos sobre una mía.

Al sentir esto las acomodé de forma en que nuestros dedos quedaran entrelazados.

.- Me gustan tus manos -me dijo - son grandes y fuertes... las mías son pequeñas y débiles. Por eso no puedo contra Bryan.

.-Las tuyas son suaves y hermosas -le contesté, alzándola y dándole un pequeño beso. - Bryan debería de protegerte, no de lastimarte como lo hace.

Veo como se sonroja.

Te ves tan lindo así.

.- Después... -continuo con su relato - escuché un ruido extraño. Un gemido, y era de él. Bajé a la sala sin hacer ruido y los encontré haciendo una... - evitó mi mirada - teniendo relaciones entre todos. Que bueno que no estabas ahí. No hubiera sabido a donde ir. Subí y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Me dolía mucho la herida, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Salí por la terraza y bajé al jardín. Corrí hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude, Kai. - no dijo nada más. Le costaba un poco respirar.

.- ¿No lo sabías? - me sorprendió saber que Bryan no le había dicho nada a Yuriy sobre sus orgías, de las cuales nunca acepté formar parte.

.- ¿Tú si? -me regresó la pregunta, dándome a entender que su respuesta era un no.

.-Claro. Quiero decir... Bryan me ha invitado varias veces. Pensé que tú sabías. - Yuriy me veía con incredulidad. Entonces me di cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Su boda era mañana y se acababa de enterar de algo terrible acerca de su futuro esposo.

.-No tenía idea. -Me dice - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

.-Por que pensé que lo sabías. Pensé que Bryan te lo había dicho. -observó como baja su mirada a la herida

.-Él me marca. Me hace suyo, pero ahora que lo pienso... él no es mío. Bryan es una persona que habla mucho, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos... no se casi nada de él. Y que me haya escondido algo como eso es... feo.

Je, Yuriy. Eres tan inocente.

.-No es tan malo. Bryan te ama... aunque... -no se lo que estoy diciendo. No puedo evitar decírtelo Yuriy. - yo te amo más.

Volteas a verme a los ojos. Sonríes un poco.

.-Gracias Kai. Eres muy bueno. Te juro que no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. Ni siquiera se lo que voy a hacer mañana. Ya no estoy tan seguro de lo que va a pasar. Me gustaría posponer la boda. Hay mucho que quiero hablar con Bryan. Quiero que me explique. Siento que nos apuramos mucho. No lo sé... -restriegas tus ojos y bostezas. No has dormido en tanto tiempo.

.-Quédate aquí -lo invito. - Deja que limpie tu herida... te voy a dar vendas para que no se te infecte. Y duerme, por que no te ves muy bien.

Sonríe un poco.

.-Tú no te ves muy bien tampoco. Hay que dormir los dos.

Me levanto del sillón.

.-Acuéstate si quieres. -le digo, mientras camino hacia el baño donde tengo material de curación.

Jamás imagine que algo así pasaría. Aunque me alegra. No estuviera tranquilo si supiera que te has ido con alguien más. Te quiero tanto, Yuriy. Saco el agua oxigenada, vendas y demás cosas.

Cuando regreso ya se ha puesto el pantalón y se quedó dormido sobre el sillón. Me acercó a él y pongo todo en una mesita que estaba a un lado.

Me agacho, haciendo que nuestros rostros queden a la misma altura. Acaricio los mechones que cubrían su rostro.

.-Yuriy, despierta -le digo suavemente

Abre sus ojos despacio, como si le costara mucho obedecerme.

.- ¿Hmn? -me contesta

.-Voy a limpiar tu herida. - puedo ver como cierras tus ojos, cansado -Puedo... quitarte tu pantalón si quieres...

.-Si, gracias Kai

Me levanto y camino hacia ellos. Alzo su playera un poco y logro ver un poco de su vientre. Se ve mucho más delicioso de como lo había imaginado en mis sueños. Desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre lentamente. Comienzo a jalarlo, mostrando sus boxers y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. No es lo mismo que cuando sueño que lo hago mío, pero es mucho mejor de lo que jamás pensé que podría llegar a tener.

Cuando logro quitarlo, lo dejo caer al piso. Sus piernas están estiradas y eso me va a facilitar limpiar la marca. "Propiedad de Bryan". Eso es lo primero que voy a borrar de su piel.

Tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo humedezco con alcohol. Con mucho de cuidado de no tocar su herida, logro borrar aquellas palabras que tanta repugnancia me causaban.

.- ¿Tú lo amas Yuriy? -le pregunto, aunque yo ya conocía la respuesta. O al menos, eso creía yo.

.-... - abrió los ojos y se acomodó de forma que pudiera ver mi rostro mientras estaba acostado aún. - Lo quiero mucho. Pero amar... es muy diferente.

Su respuesta fue demasiado inesperada. No sabía que decirle respecto a ella, pero continué limpiando la herida. Al principio parecía dolerle bastante, pero nunca me pidió que me detuviera, siempre se mostró fuerte y no dejó que el malestar le ganara a su orgullo. Después terminó acostumbrándose, por que se volvió a dormir.

Al terminar, cubrí su herida con una gasa, y luego toda su pierna con una venda.

Noté que se sentía muy incomodo en el sillón, pero se veía tan hermoso dormido que no quise despertarlo. Lo cargué suavemente, cuidando que no fuera a lastimar su herida. Luego lo dejé en la cama y lo cubrí con las cobijas.

Cuando me asomé por la ventana ya había empezado a bajar el sol. Los rayos invadían mi habitación, filtrándose por las ventanas y dejando todo a la vista.

No podía creer que tuviera el cuerpo de Yuriy en mi colchón el día anterior a su boda. Que suerte...

.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kai? -me dijo.

.-Pensé que estabas dormido. -Le respondí. Me senté junto a él en la cama.

.-No quiero casarme con Bryan en este momento. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga y pensar mejor las cosas, hablar con él y explicar todo. ¿Tú que opinas?

Se giró y me sorprendí al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y confusión. Acaricié su mejilla y me acosté a su lado.

.-Yo no quiero que te cases con él. Ni ahora ni nunca. Bryan no te merece. -Tal vez se escuchó un poco desesperado, pero no encontré mejor forma de decirlo. - Tú no serás feliz con alguien como él.

Esto provoco que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

.-No es la primera vez que él te lastima. Y se pondrá peor. Tu pierna es una muestra de ello. -Continué. -Yo te quiero mucho Yuriy. Bryan es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero tú... eres diferente. No quiero que sufras por su culpa.

.-Pero Kai... me da miedo de que me haga algo. O a ti. Lo quiero pero sabes que es muy vengativo. -Ahora evita mi mirada, dándose cuenta del problema en el que podía convertirse todo.

.-... nos iremos de Rusia. -Le respondo -Ven conmigo a Japón. O nos vamos a cualquier otro país que te guste. Si así te sientes seguro, entonces nada más importa. Pero no te cases con él.

.-No sé. Me está doliendo la cabeza. -cerró sus ojos y se acercó aún más a mí, hasta que pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello y lo abrasé, cuidando de no tocar su herida por nada.

.-Duerme. Hablaremos cuando te despiertes.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Me quedé horas viendo como Yuriy descansaba en mis brazos, pensando en las opciones que teníamos. Podíamos ir a Japón, aunque lo más probable es que ése sería el primer lugar en el que Bryan nos buscaría. Pero no tiene que ser Tokio. O podemos ir a Alemania. A donde él quiera.

Comencé a imaginarme como sería dormir con Yuriy en otras condiciones, sabiendo que él me ama, que se ha entregado a mí totalmente después de tanto tiempo de haberlo deseado.

A pesar de estar muy cansado, jamás pude mantener mis ojos cerrados.

El cuarto se oscureció. La luna apareció frente a mi ventana y poco después las estrellas. Miré el reloj y ya eran las 10. El día se me había pasado increíblemente rápido. Pero yo no quería que fuera así, quería estar con Yuriy aunque fuera, por última vez.

Me levanté a ducharme. Tenía mucho frío y en parte me sentía culpable por estar separando a Yuriy del que se suponía era mi mejor amigo. Pero lo que siento por pelirrojo es tan fuerte que no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo borrarlo.

Cuando salí Yuriy acababa de despertarse, pero no se había levantado de la cama, solo me miraba con anhelo y deseo. O eso era lo que yo deseaba.

Me senté nuevamente a su lado.

.-He pensado en lo que me dijiste -me confesó y se sentó a mi lado - Y créeme que ésta es una decisión muy difícil pero... ¿Sabes Kai?

Me tomó las manos.

.-Voy a casarme con él. Después haré que me prometa que no volverá a tocar a nadie. Ni que vuelva a lastimarme. Luego de eso ya todo estará bien. Lo amo, Kai. Y mucho. Y yo se que él me corresponde. Sí seré feliz a su lado. Muy feliz.

Yuriy me abrazó.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se recargó en mi hombro.

Lo sujeté con fuerza, devolviendo el abrazo.

Tuve que permanecer así para que no se diera cuenta de que yo había comenzado a llorar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yuriy ya se había ido. Faltaban 4 horas para que tuviera que estar en la celebración, pero ya me había vestido con el traje que él había elegido para mí.

.-No vas a ir -me dije a mi mismo

Entonces tomé una decisión. La más difícil que se me había presentado en mis 20 años de vida.

Salí de mi casa y manejé sin rumbo una hora hasta que me decidí por completo. Pero momentos antes de entrar a ese lugar tan temido sonó mi celular.

Era Yuriy...

No iba a tomar la llamada, pero segundos antes de perderla, decidí hacerlo.

.-Hola, Yuriy -saludé

.- ¡Hola Kai! - lo escuché por el altavoz mientras sacaba dinero de mi billetera y comenzaba a contarlo - ¡Estoy tan nervioso!

.-Yo también -le dije. Y no había mentido, mis piernas temblaban incontrolablemente.

.-Faltan solo tres horas...

.- ¿Hablaste con Bryan? -lo interrumpí, pero tenía prisa y quería acabar pronto con eso

.-Sí... pero no salió muy bien. Aún así... no me arrepiento de lo que vamos a hacer

Salí del auto y me detuve poco antes de entrar.

.-Luego me dices bien, estoy un poco ocupado.

.-Oh, si, si, claro. Yo también, aún me falta mucho. Nos vemos ahí. ¡Adiós!

Y colgó. Guardé el teléfono en mi pantalón y entré.

Compré un objeto que me costó poco más de medio millón de rublos.

Pero que iba a valer la pena.

Cuando salí regresé a la mansión.

Me acosté en la cama sin cambiarme de ropa, todavía con el traje que se supone debería llevar a la boda de Yuriy y Bryan.

Puse la pistola junto a mi y mi celular a un lado.

Había dos últimas cosas que iba a hacer. Ya había establecido que todo mi dinero iría para Yuriy, eso estaba listo. Pero todavía me faltaban dos cosas muy importantes... llamarle al pelirrojo y explicarle lo que iba a hacer y lo que sentía por él. Eso era lo más difícil, por que la otra cosa, en la cual iba a utilizar el arma ya lo había decidió. Y no había marcha atrás.

Finalmente me animé a tomar el celular y marcarle a Yuriy.

.- ¿Kai?

.-Hola Yuriy. Tengo que hablar contigo.

.- ¿Qué pasa? No te escuchas nada bien.

Sentí mis manos temblar. Era la última vez que escucharía a Yuriy hablar. Y quería que fuera lo último que escuchara.

.-Te amo Yuriy. Lo he hecho desde hace algunos meses... pero estoy completamente seguro de eso. Eres la única persona que hace latir mi corazón con fuerza, que me hace suspirar en cada momento y la única por la que moriría... y eso te lo voy a demostrar. No entiendo por que vas a casarte con Bryan, pero... -comenzaba a hablar con dificultad, no quería que me escuchara llorar - no voy a soportar... verte con él. Adiós Yuriy, perdóname por no ir a tu boda a pesar de... ser el invitado de honor.

Y colgué.

Sentí mi mejilla humedecerse por la lágrima que acababa de bajar por ella.

Me arrepentí de haber colgado, quería escuchar lo que él iba a decirme. Pero no iba a poder aguantarme las ganas de llorar.

Yuriy me marcó tres veces antes de animarme a tomar el arma en mis manos. Pero nunca contesté. Mi corazón dio un respingo cada vez que vi su nombre en la pantalla.

Cuando cargué el arma y me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía escuche un ruido en el piso de abajo.

Había hecho que todos los empleados fueran al salón a donde iríamos después de la boda y que no regresaran por que yo iba a cerrar todo con llave... pero volví a escuchar algo.

Ahora que recordaba, no le había puesto llave a ninguna puerta, creo que ni siquiera había cerrado el Garaje. Volteé a la mesa de enfrente y vi que todas las llaves de mis carros estaban ahí, así que no podían llevarse ninguno, pero eso no impedía que tomaran otras cosas de la mansión.

Escuché como esa persona comenzaba a subir las escaleras y se dirigía hacia acá. Si esa persona sabía en donde estaba mi cuarto entonces debía de ser algún amigo mío. Y debió de haber pensado que yo ya estaría con Yuriy y por eso aprovechó para venir a robar algo.

Si era así... entonces yo robaría su vida junto con la mía para no estar solo cuando me pudriera en el infierno.

Apunté hacia la puerta, con el dedo sobre el gatillo, dispuesto a disparar.

Iba a hacerlo, si iba a suicidarme ya me había condenado toda la eternidad, por lo que no importaba matar a nadie más...

Pero algo extraño, un sentimiento, una presencia... me hizo mover la pistola de lugar. Dejé de apuntar a la puerta y cambié el objetivo hacia la ventana. Nunca supe por que lo hice, pero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

En el momento en que la puerta se abrió de golpe di un respingo y accidentalmente cerré mi mano, apretando el gatillo y disparándole a la ventana, haciéndola pedazos.

Agradecí de haberlo hecho.

.- ¡KAI!

Yuriy se aventó sobre mí y me quitó la pistola, teniendo cuidado de no disparar en el acto, le quitó el cartucho y aventó los dos al piso, a lados diferentes.

.- ¡No seas idiota!

Gritó y me dio un golpe en el rostro, justo en los labios. A pesar de haber sido certero, no había dolido mucho y no sentí sangre salir de ellos.

Yuriy se acercó a mí y me abrazó como jamás lo había hecho. Me hizo acostarme en la cama y él se quedó encima de mí. Sujeto mis manos con las suyas y no dejó que me levantara.

.- ¿Por que hiciste eso? -le reclamé.

.-Es lo que debería de preguntarte a ti. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer? -otra vez, lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Ibas a suicidarte!

.-Me doy cuenta. ¿Qué haces aquí? -le respondí - deberías estar con...

Me dio otro golpe.

.-No hables. No me preguntes... yo soy el que quiere preguntarte...

Decidí obedecer.

.- ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

.-Ya te lo dije. No soportaría verte con otro... no me importa. Si no te tengo a ti no tengo nada.

.-Lo decías enserio. -me sorprendió esto.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.-Cuando dijiste que me amabas.

Sentí que aflojó su agarre, pero no me moví.

.-Muy en serio. Entiéndelo...

Yuriy me silenció con su mano.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Soltó mis manos.

.- Tú planeaste todo... siempre estuviste ahí y no me di cuenta... de lo que sentías... ¡Rayos, Kai!

Me sujetó de los hombros.

.-Me asustaste. -continuó- pensé que cuando llegaría aquí solo encontraría tu cadáver. No puedo creer que enserio ibas a hacerlo.

.-Voy a hacerlo -le respondí y con toda la fuerza que pude juntar cambié los lugares, ahora yo encima de él. Sus manos aún seguían en mis hombros, pero no intentó cambiar.

.-No lo hagas. Si tú lo haces mátame primero.

Esto hizo que me congelara.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando? -le reclamé - ¡Es el día de tu boda!

Yuriy me soltó y sujetó mis mejillas, acariciándolas.

.-No voy a casarme con él si voy a perderte a ti. Eres más importante... para mí que él. Mucho más. Bryan es mi novio, pero tú eres como... mi hermano. No soportaría una vida sin Kai. Puedo dejar a Bryan, pero... no a Kai.

Se sentó, quedando frente a mí.

.- Yo también te amo, Kai. -me confesó sin soltarme. - Por eso si tú te mueres... yo también lo hago.

.- Ayer me dijiste que no querías irte conmigo.

.-Pero ayer no sabía lo que sentías por mí... Lo que pasa Kai, es que... en el momento en que te imagine disparándote a ti mismo fue como... Mi mente se quedó en blanco y me llené de miedo. La sola idea de perderte es horrible... y no siento lo mismo por Bryan. Lo quiero mucho, pero no moriría por él...

Me senté también. Sujeté su barbilla y estuve a punto de besarlo, pero algo me detuvo.

.- ¿Y la boda? -le pregunté

.- Ya no me interesa. Quiero estar contigo. ¿O quieres ir?

Sonrió. Yo también lo hice.

.-No. Pero sí me gustaría ir a otro lugar...

.- ¿Como Japón? -me interrumpió

Miré la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado.

.-Sí. Pero si quieres ir a otro país, está bien.

Ahora fue Yuriy quien me tomó del rostro y me besó. Fue algo corto, pero increíble. Mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

.-Me da igual, mientras esté contigo. -y me abrazó.

Esta vez sucedió lo mismo que la última. Tuve que abrazarlo para que no notara que había empezado a llorar.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta.

.- ¿Por qué lloras? -me preguntó

.-Cuando ibas a entrar... estaba apuntando hacia ti, si no hubiera cambiado la posición te habría dado. Si no hubieras llegado tampoco estaríamos así. Esas son las cosas de las que me alegro haber evitado. No sé como pude haber pensado en matarme... creo que me volví loco de amarte tanto.

.-Eso parece

Yuriy comenzó a reír.

En su risa ya no había nerviosismo ni dolor. Solo alegría.

Pero yo aún seguía nervioso.

Pronto el nerviosismo desapareció, cuando volvió a besarme. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Sabes Yuriy?

A pesar de que ya no estoy sufriendo... tu felicidad aún me parece tan extraña.

**FIN **


End file.
